Nos seguiremos queriendo
by Kira-Neko-chan
Summary: TERCER CAPITULO, EL DIARIO. este episodio me ha quedado un poco corto, pero aun asi, espero que os guste, intentare subir el cuarto prontito, mata neee. ShûxChise
1. No mas lágrimas

**No mas lágrimas**

¿por qué? No lo se. La eterna pregunta sin respuesta, ¿por qué a mi? ¿qué había hecho yo? Yo solo quería pasar mis días junto a Shû... Hoy es uno de esos días en los que no quieres salir de tu habitación, que lo que mas deseas es cerrar los ojos y rezar fuertemente para no volver a abrirlos. Yo no quería ir hoy al "trabajo", no, no quería, ya estaba harta de tanto sufrimiento. Y después de eso siempre me preguntaba cómo yo, el arma definitiva, podría sentir algo, ¿todavía era humana, ¿tenía corazón?

-Shuu... espérame, por favor- grité mientras corría hacia el, los dos empezamos a caminar juntos, aunque Shu siempre terminaba por adelantarme... ahora recuerdo cuando empezamos a salir juntos, yo era bastante mas infantil que entonces, supongo que habré madurado. Por aquel entonces yo le pedí salir como una prueba para superar mi timidez, lo que nunca llegue a imaginar es que aceptaría ser mi novio. Nunca hemos sido una pareja normal... esbozo una ligera sonrisa en la cara

-¿qué tiene tanta gracia?- me pregunta Shu con ese poco tacto que le caracterizaba.

-jeje, nada, es que acabo de recordar el día en el que me declaré...- me ruborizo, aún sigo siendo muy tímida. Empiezo a creer que por mas que me esfuerce nunca podré cambiar.

-Ah, si, que ridículo mas espantoso

-Oh, lo... lo siento...- sentía ganas de llorar, pero mi cuerpo se había secado de lágrimas desde aquel día...nunca supe lo que pasó, solo recuerdo la mañana siguiente, me levanté mareada de la cama, pero en el mismo instante en el que iba a girar la calle para tomar la ruta al instituto un coche del estado me detuvo, dos hombres grandes y vestidos de negro me cogieron y me metieron dentro, yo no forcejeé, aunque por lo que me dijeron después, podría haberlos matado... Dentro había un señor político, me explicó algo de que el país está en guerra, pero no entendí bien lo que quería explicarme, no entiendo de política. Me llevaron a la base militar, donde unos científicos me explicaron que era un arma definitiva... yo intentaba preguntar, quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo, ¿por qué a mi? Pero las palabras no salían de mi garganta, en su lugar, un llanto desconsolado... sin lágrimas...

-Hay que ver Chise, que tonta eres, ¿por qué tienes que disculparte por todo?

-Perdoname, Shuji-chan... estoo...¿te acordaste del diario?

Los ojos de Shu se quedaron en blanco

-...no... lo siento, Chise...

-No importa- Le rocé suavemente la mano con la mia mientras caminábamos, el me la cogió con fuerza. Yo sabía que lo pasaba muy mal por mi culpa, por mi culpa... muchos lo pasaban mal por mi culpa...¿qué era ahora de la gente a las que destruí su ciudad? ¿y de las personas a las que he matado? Ellos eran soldados, con familias, luchaban por sobrevivir... en cambio, yo estaba sola, solo tenía Shu... pero él sería mas feliz si me muriese... todos lo serían.

(BIP, BIP, BIP)

-Oh, es mi busca, lo siento Shu, pero creo que tengo que ir al trabajo…

-¿otra vez? Chise, prométeme que tendrás cuidado

-Claro, Shu. Puedo dispararles a muchos metros de distancia, además mi precisión es del 100- De pronto noté como el rostro de Shu adquiría una expresión entre asco y pánico que se esforzaba por disimular...

-Oh, per...perdóname...Shu...- me tapé la cara con mis manos, me daba asco en lo que me había convertido...

De repente sentí una presión en mi cuerpo, noté la calidez del cuerpo de Shu abrazándome, y la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón. Cogió mi cara entre sus manos delicadamente y... me besó. En ese momento me daba aún mas asco a mi misma... ¿por qué tenía que hacerle sufrir de esa manera? Mientras me besaba noté su pulso, tembloroso del miedo que, en el fondo, me tenía.

Salí corriendo, en un callejón sin salida me transformé, la explosión de esta vez no fue muy fuerte, ya empezaba a dominar mi nuevo cuerpo. Volé hacia la base de las FA.


	2. Aquel día

Cap. 02- Aquel día

Vi a Chise adentrarse en un callejón sin salida, luego, una explosión. Caminé lentamente hacia el instituto, solo podía pensar en "eso", nunca volví a ver a Chise igual desde el ataque aéreo de Sapporo... nunca...

_-Shu, ¿por qué nos has obligado a venir? Yo no tengo la culpa de que Chise te haya dejado plantado..._

_-Cállate y ayúdame a elegir la ropa, idiota_

_-Eres un borde_

_-oh, no ¿qué está pasando? ¿un terremoto?_

_-¡¡¡Salgamos rápido de aquí!_

_-waw, cuantos aviones ¿esas no son las Fuerzas de Autodefensa?_

_-Mirad, le han dado a ese, SE NOS VIENE ENCIMA._

_-¡¡¡¡¡corre Shu...!_

_Esa.. "cosa" cayó sobre mi, no distinguí muy bien sus facciones, pero parecía una persona. Al mirarla me produjo una sensación de terror, asco, no se como expresarlo... pero salí corriendo tras "eso". El polvo que había originado la explosión se empezó a disipar, allí la distinguí. De pie, mirándome con esa mirada de arrepentimiento que solía poner... Uno de sus brazos se había convertido en una especie de cañón, de su cuerpo salían cables y tenía como unas alas metálicas en la espalda, parecía un ángel, un ángel destructor..._

_-Perdóname... Shu... mira en lo que me he convertido..._

_Fui hacia ella, la abracé mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, la abracé fuertemente, quería sentir sus latidos, pero su corazón se había parado hace tiempo_

_Allí en ese mismo instante volvimos a recordar aquel día en el que nos enamoramos_

_Nos seguiremos queriendo_

Entré en mi clase y mis amigos me preguntaron que donde estaba Chise, me inventé la excusa de que estaba enferma... No quería hablar de nada, quería estar solo y pensar, así que decidí saltarme las primeras horas, total, no íbamos a hacer nada interesante.

En la terraza del instituto soplaba una brisa muy agradable. Me senté y cerré los ojos, era una sensación muy placentera, hacía tiempo que no sentía algo así... con Chise, solo eran preocupaciones, yo ya no sabía que hacer para hacerla sentir mejor, quizás, solo podría amarla... mi mente fue quedándose en blanco y me dormí.

En mi sueño se mezclaron varios recuerdos, recuerdos que siempre me esforzaba por olvidar, Fuyumi.

Recordé la primera vez con Fuyumi, soñé que estaba con ella, que éramos felices y caminábamos de la mano. Luego aparecía Chise, nos miraba, lloraba. Hubo una explosión, todo se volvió negro, podía sentir el fuego quemándome la piel. Vi a Fuyumi, su rostro había quedado desfigurado, su cuerpo calcinado y Chise... había desaparecido. Después, vi mi figura, sola, en medio de una ciudad en llamas... el sudor corría por mi frente mientras dormía. Me golpeé contra la pared y me desperté. Solo había sido un mal sueño, el sol brillaba en lo alto y me quemaba la cara. Me levanté. Fui hacia el lavabo a refrescarme un poco la cara y volví a clase. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a mi aula una mujer se cruzó en mi camino, me miró, me sonrió. El tiempo se detuvo en aquel instante. No, era imposible que fuese ella. Giré el picaporte de la puerta y entré en clase, allí estaba Chise, magullada y con aspecto cansado...

-¡Shu, ya estoy aquí, pero cuando llegué no estabas, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Eso Shuji, eres un mal novio, mira que dejar tan preocupada a la pobre Chise

-Esto...Akemi no deberías ser tan dura... lo siento, la culpa es mía por llegar tarde...

-Ay ay Chise, nunca aprenderás...

-Chise, vamos... a dar un paseo

-Esta bien Shu... vamos

-Le cogí la mano, estaba fría. Caminamos lentamente. Salimos del instituto y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro lugar secreto. Desde allí se veía el mar, el inmenso mar... la libertad. A veces me gustaría ser un pez, y pasar mis días nadando libremente...

-Shu... hoy... he vuelto a hacerlo...lo he, lo he hecho... y no... no quiero...

Noté su mirada, cargada de miedo y dolor... y remordimientos

-Chise...- No sabía que decirle, ¿qué podría animarla? La habían convertido en un arma definitiva, la obligaban a matar y ella, se esforzaba para no preocuparnos, para que todo pareciese normal... ¿qué podría ayudarla?

-Shuji, por favor, toma el diario...- me lo dijo con una carita...mientras se secaba unas lágrimas que nunca salieron. No pude esperar a que terminase, la abracé, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, así permanecimos unos segundos que se hicieron eternos...

-Shu... me seguirás queriendo aún sabiendo lo que soy

-Eres una chica encantadora

No pude evitarlo, empecé a llorar, Chise puso sus manos en mi cara... me secó las lágrimas y me besó.

-Por favor Shu, no me tengas miedo...

Así permanecimos, mirando un océano infinito, hasta la puesta del sol.


	3. El diario

Cáp. 03- El diario

Hola Shu, ¿cómo estás? Yo hoy estoy regular, ¿sabes? Llegué a casa muy magullada, y mi padre me pregunto "¿qué te ha ocurrido Chise?" y yo le dije que me había caído de camino a casa, pero el no se lo creyó, ahora piensa que hay gente que me pega en el instituto, dice que a partir de mañana me llevará y me recogerá el mismo, parece un guardaespaldas, que royo, ¿verdad?... ya estoy harta, estoy harta de las FA, Shu, por favor, huyamos, vamos lejos de aquí. No puedo soportar mi existencia, no puedo, estoy desesperada... Hoy he arrasado tres ciudades enteras, Shu. Dime, ¿cuánta gente? ¿cuánta gente crees que habrá muerto por mi culpa? Me doy asco, no se que hacer. Quizás, quizás lo mejor para todos es que yo muera, ¿verdad, dime la verdad, Shu, por favor, no hago mas que daros preocupaciones a todos, Shu, por favor, Shu, no dejes de quererme, necesito sentirlo, necesito saber que hay alguien que no me considera despreciable. No puedo escribir mas... lo siento, ahora te habré hecho sentir mal... Hasta mañana, Shu.

PD. Perdóname, no era mi intención

Chise... yo... nunca... dejaré... de... quererte... te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas, mi Chise, tan guapa, tan frágil, un animalito indefenso... Era imposible que un ser como ella pudiese causar tanto dolor... ¿por qué la habrían elegido a ella? Las FA me daban asco, todos los estúpidos políticos me daban asco, ¿para qué esta guerra inútil? ¿Para qué arrasar el planeta? Solo eran una panda de egoístas, solo querían poder, sin importarle las consecuencias, asquerosos asesinos. ¿Pero de que sirve gobernar un país en cenizas?

_Hola Chise, te quiero, te quiero, quiero protegerte, quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré junto a ti, no sufras, huyamos, los dos solos, busquemos un sitio donde nadie nos pueda encontrar, donde no lleguen ni la guerra ni el dolor, ¿te gustaría? Chise, cuando leas esto estaré esperándote en la estación, no me falles, por favor, te llevaré muy lejos de aquí. No volveremos a llorar, ni volveremos a tener miedo y tampoco sufriremos, y pasaremos el resto de nuestros días felices... ¿qué dices, Chise? ¿te gusta, a mi si, recuerda, te esperaré en la estación, no importa cuanto tardes, yo siempre estaré ahí, te seguiré queriendo siempre. Y te protegeré, por siempre Chise, nadie nos volverá a hacer daño._

_Hasta mañana Chise_

_Shu._

Yo... la esperé, la esperé hasta el amanecer, Chise nunca llegó a la estación. A la mañana siguiente la vi, caminando lentamente hacia el instituto, la saludé, no mencioné nada de la huída, la miré a los ojos, ella retiró los ojos avergonzada, pude ver una nueva herida en su cara... le pasé el brazo por los hombros, no me miraba, la apreté contra mi, empezó a gemir, a intentar llorar... caminamos en silencio hasta el instituto.


End file.
